


The Snows of Winterfell

by The_Professor_Of_Writing



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Gen, House Lannister, House Stark, Inspired by Music, Poetry, Rains of Castamere, Rains of Castamere-Inspired Songfic, Red Wedding, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 06:04:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5323319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Professor_Of_Writing/pseuds/The_Professor_Of_Writing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little oneshot songfic inspired by Tyrion Lannister's remark that the Lannisters ought to compose a song to immortalise the triumph of the Red Wedding. SPOILERS AHEAD. If you have not read A Storm of Swords or watched GOT Season 3, I advise you stay well away from this fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Snows of Winterfell

The Snows of Winterfell

 

'And who are you,' the Young Wolf asked,

 

'Who wears a golden helm?'

 

'Only a Bastard of the Rock,

 

With no claim to my realm.'

 

'In a cloak of night, or a cloak of gold,

 

All the beasts have claws.'

 

'The wolves are cold and hard, my foe,

 

With claws as sharp as yours.'

 

And so he spoke, and so he spoke,

 

That King Who Lost the North.

 

And now his bones rest ‘neath the Twins,

 

With no Starks there to mourn.

 

Yes, now his bones rest ‘neath the Twins,

 

With not a Stark to mourn.

**Author's Note:**

> As usual, thanks for reading. Any ideas, or positive criticism, don't you dare hesitate and send them to me now!!!


End file.
